


Soaking It In

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Series: Being Gross Verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack-ish, Feelings Realization, Kei can't deal, M/M, Prank Week, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is not ready for Prank Week.All he has, as he hides behind a column of the first floor of his university building, is unbridled rage, a keen sense of revenge, and a text from Kenma that says‘it has begun. be careful.’// How Tsukki deals with his first Prank Week.





	Soaking It In

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey. I did this thing. It's kind of dumb. Enjoy. 
> 
> This is set before Late at Night/You Animal/Being Gross. This is the beginning of it all, almost. It's not even fluff it's just Kei being salty and freaking out a little.
> 
> Drabble-ish. Took very little so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.

Tsukishima Kei is not ready for Prank Week.

All he has, as he hides behind a column of the first floor of his university building, is unbridled rage, a keen sense of revenge, and a text from Kenma that says _'it has begun. be careful.'_

He had gotten it in the early hours of the morning and as a fool, paid no attention to it. He should have known. Kenma is like an oracle, even when he’s in a different country he can always tell when that stray cat of his is up to something.

Now, oh now. Now, with wet patches all over his clothes, his heartbeat in his ears and legs in a crouch, he knows. Getting Kenma’s number when he was present for one of his and Kuroo’s weekly video calls was the best decision of his life. Survival hinged on this.

You see, this is Kei’s first Prank Week.

Prank week is war.

He hadn’t taken it seriously, at first, like a normal human.

He should’ve known. Normal humans aren’t friends with Bokuto and Kuroo. 

No, they follow their instincts and stay far, far away from that particular trainwreck.

Wet cotton sticks to his skin where a balloon hit his back. It was the first hit, the declaration that it had begun. The quad is in front of him, just a couple of  meters away from the column he’s using as a cover.

He was stepping out from the building and on to it when the hit came.

Back when they told him about it he should have made it clear he was off-limits to whatever shitstorm they were planning on unleashing upon the innocents that had the misfortune of sharing a space with those two. But no, for once his glare and the promise of swift but ruthless retribution had failed him.

He was also staring at Kuroo’s legs when they brought it up, so you could see how his mind was elsewhere.  It wasn’t new, the whole staring thing. He’d been staring at Kuroo’s legs as long as he had known him.

But.

The giddy feeling in his gut whenever Kuroo smiled was new and he was not going to try and guess why that was. Nope. Not going to think about it, it doesn’t exist–

As he had gathered through context clues and a new found texting relationship with Kuroo’s smaller and better half, The Terrible Two had pissed off everyone they knew with their constant pranks to the point that they had been confined to two weeks a year to let out their need to destroy everything around them.

And so, Prank Week was born. They chose the week and gave everyone at least a month in advance to prepare, one week stretch at a time.

The second hit had landed on his calf and dripped down his leg, splashing his shoe. That’s where the rage part comes in. He almost slipped on the wet rubber corpse left behind, and that’s where the need for revenge was born.

Here he is, with a cold leg, back and arm, behind a column and being stared at like an idiot by the students coming out of their classes wondering why a spectacled giant was half wet and hiding.

If he remembers correctly, Prank Week had a winner at the end. Said winner got special privileges of their choice.  It was settled, then.

Somehow, Kei is going to win Prank Week. He is going to win and rub in in their stupid water balloon throwing faces and to add insult to injury he is going to make the prize something incredibly embarrassing for them.  

Shuffling his weight from one feet to the other, he scans the area around the quad. No sign of either the cat or the owl.There were some people milling about, a couple of Kei’s classmates from his previous class. Collateral damage. There’s no mercy on Prank Week.

Maybe this is the prank. A couple of hits and retreat, making the psychological aspect of it worse. Also making Kei look like a fool.

There’s only one way to find out.

Kei straightens up and takes a deep breath before stepping away from the safety of the column and out onto the quad. A very big and obvious sitting–walking?–duck. Even if they get him, he’s fine. He’s playing the long game. 

The sun hits him as he keeps walking forward, closer to the small coffee cart surrounded by iron chairs off to the side where most of the science building caffeinated before lectures. He keeps a slow gait, luring them out. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of fluffy white before he hears it.

“Oya!”

He freezes. No–

“Oya Oya!

Kei’s head whips back suddenly only to see a flash of black appear at his back.

No no no no–

“Oya oya oya!”

There’s wreaking havoc and then there is giving Bokuto the chance to throw exploding balloons at someone. Bokuto who has arms almost as thick as Kei’s thigh. That’s just cruel.

As expected he's soaked head to toe.

Kuroo has some sort of huge gun, all bright yellow and translucent, now empty after shooting Kei with as much water as it could hold while he stood facing him. On the other hand, Bokuto has a couple of black mesh nets hanging from him, a stray water balloon or two at the bottom. In his hand is a gun just like Kuroo’s, almost full.

The quad had gone quiet. He would have nightmares about this moment.

Bokuto is  staring at him like he had won something, mouth open in glee, stray laugh coming up now and again. Kuroo on the other hand is basking in his evil victory by letting out the loudest cackle Kei has ever heard.

Here he is sopping wet, kinda hungry, with glasses askew and not caring single bit. Kuroo’s laughing, dry to the bone and Kei’s so glad he can pass up the redness in his cheeks as angry embarrassment at being doused with water guns and hit with water balloon grenades in the middle of the quad.  

He can feel the heat of the flush all the way down his back and it hits him so hard.  _ Oh no, no no no no no no no no no no– _

Kuroo’s laugh is hideous. It sounds like a dying hyena, his eyes wide and glassy,  doubling over and letting the tremors whip that ungodly hair of his around like it’s a twink at a rave. It’s embarrassing.

It’s doing things to him.

_ Not again. Oh fuck. I’m fucked. Please don’t stop laughing.  _

He was over this. He had a passing crush on this asshole and he was over it _. It came back. Why the fuck did it have to come back. Please never stop laughing but also please do before I do something stupid. _

He should’ve known. Normal humans aren’t friends with Kuroo. No, they follow their instincts and stay far, far away. Now Kei’s fucked.

He can feel himself getting redder by the second Kuroo keeps laughing, so he does the only thing he can do to make him stop, high on adrenalin as he is.

Snatching Bokuto’s gun from where’s he’s holding it, he soaks Kuroo, starting with his stupid, dumb, attractive face. Kuroo was still mid-laugh, so the stream catches him with his mouth open and turns him into this spluttering wet mess.

He still looks hot and Kei wants to die.

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but Kuroo looking twinkly eyed and proud is not it. Kuroo needs to stop that before Kei combusts.

Bokuto’s laugh breaks them off that weird staring contest they had going on, neither of them saying anything since Kei grabbed the gun. Kei doesn’t know what Bokuto’s next sentence is but that look in his eyes is evil, so he does what he has to.

He points the gun at Bokuto’s hair and keeps pressure on the trigger until every single strand has found it’s place plastered on his forehead.

No one says anything. Kuroo’s twinkly eye thing has tripled.Bokuto looks kinda dead.

Kei clears his throat.

“I win.”

Bokuto still hasn’t said anything, but he does give a small nod in agreement. Kuroo just throws his arm over Kei’s shoulder and laughs, not the hyena laugh but a more subdued less horrible one. _ It keeps doing things to him. _

Kei flushes again. Fuck. Kuroo’s voice is in his ear and this could not get worse.

“That just means we’ll have to get you back, Tsukki.”

This is terrible, so very terrible, he needs to go home and dry off so that he can process the fact that he _still_ has a crush on Kuroo Tetsurou but it’s worse now because it’s not even only because of his body, he wants to see him smile–

But with Kuroo’s arm around his shoulders and his warmth pressed against his side he can’t seem to mind it so much right this instant.

It’ll go away.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: He does not, in fact get over it. They're very gay together. 
> 
> Being Gross chap 3 is on it's way I'm sorry I take forever. I'm tempted to do another one of how he deals with Prank Week now that they're a thing. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)


End file.
